


you made me feel shiny and new

by falloutgirl



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: (Slightly), Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Very Late Kinktober Entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: “Do you… want more?” Lucas finally asks.“Yeah,” Jongin admits softly, “I do want more. If that’s okay.”“It is,” Lucas is quick to answer. “But I… have something to confess first.”“What is it?” Jongin asks, slightly worried.“I’ve... I'm a virgin,hyung…” Lucas bites his bottom lip.orLucas and Jongin share a bed while on the set of MTopia, and decide to take their budding relationship a step further.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	you made me feel shiny and new

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic is so long overdue >.<
> 
> it was supposed to be posted back in october for kinktober but alas, i've only gotten around to finishing it now.  
> i really love lucas and jongin's interactions within superm, and i thought the fact they shared a bed/camper on the show was super funny.  
> title of the fic is taken from madonna's 'like a virgin' since it definitely fits the theme LOL.
> 
> all mistakes herein are my own, this fic is lightly beta read, i dont own the characters/people, this is all for fun. etc  
> in any case, i hope you enjoy!

Jongin playfully pokes Lucas in the back with his foot, as he makes himself comfortable on the bed in their camper. This relationship with Lucas is very new, tender almost. The one thing Jongin loved the best however, was that despite the fact he and Lucas decided to try their luck at dating, their overall dynamic together hadn’t changed. Jongin could still be just as much of a petulant little shit to Lucas as his _boyfriend_ just as he was to Lucas as his _hyung_ or his friend.

The thought makes him giddy inside.

Lucas turns around as Jongin digs his feet into his back, grabbing Jongin’s ankle playfully, eyes alight with a summery gleam. His hand gets caught on the bottom of Jongin’s bear pajamas, causing a high pitched giggle to escape Jongin’s mouth.

“You’re so cute, hyung,” Lucas says softly, grabbing his pillow as he scoots up the bed in the camper.

“You too, Lucas,” Jongin says delightfully. They had a whole day of activities at the resort, and yet Jongin still feels a restless bit of energy boiling beneath the surface. He wants to go outside and take a swim, or run laps, or find some way—any way, really—to exert the last vestiges of energy that cling to him.

Naturally, of course, that means he’s going to wrestle with Lucas in the bed until he exhausts himself.

Jongin rolls on top of Lucas who makes a surprised squeak, hands reaching outwards to stop Jongin from squishing him. Jongin grips Lucas’ shoulders, trying to shake him around, giggling while doing so.

Lucas matches him in stride, easily falling into their dynamic as he grips Jongin’s arms from where they’re on either side of him, pushing him back and around the bed just as much. It sends Jongin into a fit of giggles, as Lucas playfully manhandles him in the tiny shared living space. They go back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand, and Jongin can’t help but love the smile that seems to be a permanent fixture on Lucas’ face. He straddles Lucas’s hips, trying to hold him down, but Lucas pushes him up hard enough he’s nearly airborne. He laughs loudly in their camper, eyes delighted. This is what Jongin loves the most. This push and pull, this playfulness. Lucas makes him feel so good and so _happy_.

Lucas isn’t afraid to push back against Jongin even if he’s older, he isn’t afraid to grip him by the waist and tease him relentlessly. It reminds Jongin so much of how they met, and how after three days of being in SuperM together, Lucas had switched off formalities all together.

It’s not like Jongin minds, though. In fact, he revels in the closeness he gets to have with all the members of SuperM, especially the two maknaes. However, where Mark is more doting and sweet to Jongin, where he would take _care_ of him—Lucas isn’t afraid to bring Jongin down to his level, to fight and tease him while trying to push him into the water, or to slap him on the ass at any given opportunity.

It makes Jongin red in the face, knowing Lucas throws formalities away in this regard.

Because, Jongin thinks, when Lucas’ sweet, deep, voice calls out to him, a gravelly _hyung_ on his lips, it feels even more special than it should be.

Because it means Lucas really wants something.

Lucas takes advantage of Jongin’s distraction to flip their positions, pushing Jongin onto his back and holding Jongin’s body down with his big hands. It happens so quickly Jongin almost misses it, mind too busy filled with thoughts of Lucas-the-troublemaker to remember to push back against the grip around his arms.

A laugh bubbles out of Jongin’s chest, unbidden. The nightlight in their camper is still on, and Jongin looks up at Lucas’ face, hovering above him. He traces the line of his thick eyebrows, the sharpness of his jaw, the slope of his mouth.

“Kiss me,” Jongin says, breathless, and watches the way Lucas’ gaze opens up. He gives Jongin a very shy smile, not like his usual loud and rambunctious self, but endearing all the same.

He leans down and presses his lips to Jongin’s—soft, pillowy, and gentle. His grip on Jongin’s hands loosens, as he soon moves them to run his fingers through the strands of Jongin’s still damp hair. Lucas opens his mouth slowly, and Jongin takes that as permission to gently push his tongue into Lucas’ mouth, sucking on his bottom lip as he licks across Lucas’ teeth.

Lucas stumbles a bit during the kiss, but as with all things, is a very quick learner. He mimics the same movement Jongin did to him, licking into Jongin’s mouth with tentative fervor, tongue swiping along Jongin’s bottom lip before gently nipping at it.

Jongin moans into the kiss, pretty loudly, which seems to startle Lucas out of their kiss. He pulls back, a little bit of spit connecting their mouths. Jongin feels a little hot all over, and even worse, feels himself hardening in his pants. This is what he wants. What he _needs._

This is the outlet he’s been craving to finally rid himself of all this pent up energy.

It’s just.

They’re taking it slow, or at least, they’re _supposed_ too. Jongin _wants_ too. And Jongin’s never been the _hyung_ in any of his previous relationships, so this is as much a new navigational minefield for him as it is for Lucas himself. The bottom line is, Jongin thinks, as he sucks on his bottom lip between his teeth, is that he refuses to mess this up, and refuses to chase Lucas away by coming off as too demanding or too eager.

“You’re a good kisser,” Jongin says, because he knows Lucas melts under praise. And sure enough, he gets to watch the pretty picture of Lucas’ cheeks flush a beautiful crimson red.

Jongin arches his body up against Lucas. He can pinpoint the exact moment Lucas feels his hardness as he watches the surprise cross over his face.

“You’re…” Lucas says.

“Yeah,” Jongin replies, honestly. Because there’s no shame in hiding it. “You’re so hot.”

Lucas lets out a choked off laugh, clutching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

He studies Jongin carefully, and Jongin assumes it’s because he’s spending time thinking of the right words to use. Maybe Lucas, just like him, is worried about messing their relationship up, too. He bites his bottom lip between his teeth, and Jongin thinks Lucas looks insanely cute.

“Do you… want more?” he finally asks.

Jongin gulps. “What do you mean more?” He replies carefully.

Lucas gestures to Jongin’s hard cock, the tent in his bear pajama bottoms obvious.

They look at each other for a moment, and Jongin feels heat rush to his cheeks.

“Yeah,” he admits softly, “I do want more. If that’s okay.”

“It is,” Lucas is quick to answer. “But I… have something to confess first.”

“What is it?” Jongin asks, slightly worried.

“I’ve... never done this before, _hyung_ …” Lucas tacks on the honorific at the end, tone serious. Jongin can tell he’s really worried with how he keeps shuffling to avoid eye contact.

“Hey,” he says softly, “we don’t… we don’t have too. We can sleep.”

Lucas groans, covering his face with his hands. “I really want to though,” he says confidently. “I’ve… thought about it a lot.”

“Yeah?” Jongin can’t help but tease. “How much is a lot? We’ve only been together for a few months.”

“If I say I had a crush on you since our debut last year, how much teasing would that get me?”

“No teasing,” Jongin says, but Lucas gives him a look. “Fine. Minimal teasing.”

Lucas pinches his side, making Jongin let out a squeak. He pushes back against Lucas’ grip on his hands, until Lucas drops his body weight on top of Jongin's, his strong hips pressing against Jongin’s. Jongin’s eyes shoot open when he realizes—

“I told you,” Lucas reiterates, “I really want too.”

“Ah,” Jongin says, as the hard outline of Lucas’ dick—what feels like a _big dick, so help me, God,_ Jongin thinks—presses against Jongin’s abdomen.

“Are you—ah, sure?” Jongin asks one final time. He really wants this, but he also wants Lucas to want it.

“Are you gonna keep asking me every time?” Lucas snorts, “Come on, hyung, I want to have sex with you.”

“God,” Jongin says, breathless. “Fuck yes. Thank God! Oh, my God. Okay, roll off me.”

Jongin maneuvers himself out from under Lucas to reach into his bag at the end of the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Is there a reason…” Lucas asks, voice going up at the end. Jongin is so embarrassed, but he doesn’t have it in him to care.

“I… fingered myself in the shower…” he says lamely. “It relaxes me.”

Lucas makes a very unattractive choking sound.

“Are you okay?”

“That’s so hot,” Lucas says, laughing, “hyung, you’re so weird, but you’re so sexy.”

“Shut up,” Jongin says, blushing. He resumes his place on the bed, Lucas scooting over to make room for him. Jongin hands him the bottle of lube, while his hands hover on the waistband of his pajamas. “I’m going to take off my clothes,” he says, Lucas gives him an eye roll.

“I’ve seen you naked before.”

“It's different. We're dating. We’re gonna fuck.”

“We are,” Lucas says, almost like he can’t believe it. “Fuck, we are.”

“God,” Jongin moans, taking his pants and underwear off and putting it next to them on the bed. Lucas does the same, except he also decides to take off his shirt, giving Jongin a beautiful view of his chiseled and toned body, and the big, lion tattoo that adorns the side of his stomach.

“This is so hot,” Jongin says, at a loss for words. He traces the outline of the tattoo with gentle fingers.

“Your cock is so cute,” Lucas blurts out, and grabs at Jongin’s dick in his big palm, just going for it.

“I re-resent you calling my dick cute,” Jongin says blushing. He feels his dick twitch in Lucas’ hand, where it is dwarfed in size. “Your big ass hands can make any man’s dick feel small…” Jongin says. He playfully rolls his eyes, earning him a chuckle out of Jongin’s mouth.

“It’s cute,” Lucas repeats again, his hand stroking Jongin’s dick, a little dry without any lube to help his movements. “You’re really cute.”

“You’re already gonna fuck me,” Jongin whines, “you don’t need to lather me in compliments.”

Lucas squeezes his hand tight around Jongin’s shaft, “I want too, though.”

“God,” Jongin says, bending his neck back and blinking up as he faces the ceiling. He uncaps the lube and pours a little on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. Jongin lifts himself up, still balanced over Lucas’ hips, and extends his fingers backwards, to work himself open once more.

He pushes his fingers inside easily, the angle awkward, and focuses on the entranced look adorning Lucas’ face. His eyes are wide and open, studious as he watches the movements of Jongin’s fingers going in and out of himself. He furrows his eyebrows in concentration, and Jongin desperately wants to know what Lucas is thinking.

“Please,” he says, voice soft, “Can I try?”

“Hmm?” Jongin says, pausing his movements. He lets a gasp escape from his lips.

“Hyung,” Lucas says, and there it is again, that tone, with just a little bit of a playful whine, “let me do it.”

“A-Are you sure?” Jongin asks, even though he desperately wants Lucas too. He chances a glance at Lucas’ hands, still perched on his hips, and shivers at the thought of those fingers inside him.

Lucas snorts in response, removing one of his hands from Jongin’s hip and reaching between his legs, brushing past Jongin’s cock and balls until his fingers skirt around Jongin’s rim, joining Jongin’s own fingers inside himself.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jongin says, once Lucas pushes a finger inside. “Oh, please,” he moans.

Lucas adeptly removes Jongin’s fingers, pushing his hand out of the way so gently and so efficiently that if it wasn’t Jongin’s own hand he’d have never noticed. He pushes his own finger back in, movements tentative, as he tries to familiarize himself with the way Jongin feels.

“It’s warm,” Lucas says smartly, which causes Jongin to let out a faint laugh.

“Imagine if it was cold,” he adds on, “you’d freeze my fingers off.”

Jongin hits him against the chest, a rumbling laugh bubbling out of his mouth. Being with Lucas is very relaxing. Jongin sighs, resting his hands against the bedsheets on either side of Lucas, as he lifts himself up a bit more to give him better access.

Lucas soon works two fingers into him, movements no longer tentative but now assured and confident. Jongin’s breath hitches as Lucas continues to finger him, his ability to reach places Jongin can’t because of the angle more than making up for the lack of experience.

“Feels— _ah—_ really good,” Jongin murmurs, rocking back against Lucas’ fingers.

“Will I fit?” Lucas asks. And from any other person the question would sound like a very terrible come-on, but Lucas’ voice is laced with sincerity, and his eyes reflect the same sentiment. His genuine concern brings a smile to Jongin’s face.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin says, “I’ll m-make sure you fit.”

“That’s not what I meant, hyung.” Lucas snorts.

Jongin rolls his eyes as Lucas’ three fingers work delicately inside him. “Curl your fingers,” Jongin says, and Lucas doesn’t question the demand. He follows through, curling his fingers inside Jongin. Jongin feels his body jump while hovering over Lucas, legs nearly giving out as a breathy moan escapes his lips.

“What was that?” Lucas asks.

“My— _nggggh—_ prostate,” Jongin whines, “feels good.”

“Yeah?” Lucas says, curling his fingers inside Jongin and doing it again. Jongin shouts before bending down to press his face against Lucas’ bare chest, trying hard not to make noise.

“They’re going to know what we’re doing,” Jongin says, breathless.

“That’s kinda fun,” Lucas adds, letting a laugh escape his lips. His fingers curl up inside Jongin again, sending little shocks of pleasure through his body.

Jongin shakes his head fondly, only slightly exasperated. He pants against Lucas’ chest for a moment, before sitting back up again, body still hovering over Lucas’ hips. He reaches for the lube once more, pouring some on his hands before grabbing Lucas’ dick.

“Jesus,” Lucas groans, as Jongin works his lube slicked hands up and down his shaft. He hisses at the cool sensation against his skin.

“Take your fingers out,” Jongin says, and Lucas complies. Jongin scoots himself up Lucas’ body, lifting himself up higher as he angles himself to properly sink down onto Lucas’ cock. Lucas takes the hint, grabbing a hold of his dick and steadying it so Jongin can work his way down.

Jongin hisses at the press of Lucas’ cock against his entrance, the initial stretch still stinging despite his earlier ministrations on himself in the shower, and Lucas’ own work right before. He lets out a deep, harsh breath as he continues to slide down Lucas’ dick, achingly slow, the feeling of fullness settling down in the pit of his gut. He bites his bottom lip as he works himself down on Lucas, small little gasps escaping from his lips.

“Ah, ah,” Jongin moans, once he’s fully seated, body flush against Lucas’ hips.

“Fuck,” Lucas says, and in English too.

The curse word makes Jongin’s skin buzz.

“Hyung,” he continues, “I don’t think I’ll last… y-you’re very t-tight,” he stutters over his words, composure slowly but surely breaking.

“That’s okay,” Jongin reassures him, desperately. “We can always fuck again,” he swivels his hips, earning himself a choked off moan, “and again,” he unbuttons his pajama top and throws it off to the side, exposing his own physique to Lucas’ hungry gaze.

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees, eyes fixated on Jongin’s nipples, “we can keep trying ‘til I get it right.” He bucks his hips up swiftly, punching out a breath of air from Jongin’s lungs. “God,” he says, “you’re so tight.”

Jongin chokes on his words, “You’re so…. ah… _big…”_

Lucas gives him a genuine smile at that, not a single ounce of cockiness on his face. He runs his hands over Jongin’s chest, fingers playing with Jongin’s nipples, before settling them on Jongin’s hips. “I want this to be good for you…” he says softly.

“It will be,” Jongin says, finally finding his footing. He starts up a gentle rhythm, rocking his body against Lucas’ hips, letting himself get used to the feeling of Lucas inside him.

“Ah,” he moans, “Xuxi…”

Lucas grips Jongin’s hips tighter, matching his movements. He bucks his hips up in time with Jongin’s movements, as they find a rhythm that suits them both. Jongin finds himself staring at Lucas’ face, keeping eye contact as they move their bodies together. All at once he becomes overwhelmed with the desire to _kiss_ him.

Jongin bends down, their chests touching, as he leaves a soft kiss against Lucas’ cheek, missing his mouth.

“You feel good in me,” he whispers.

“You feel good _around_ me,” Lucas counters, canting his hips up into Jongin’s tight heat. They rock together like this, exchanging breaths of air, panting muffled against each other's chest. Jongin finds himself enjoying the slick slide of Lucas pumping in and out of him, the delicious way Lucas fills him up and stretches him to the brim.

“You’re so hot like this,” Jongin gasps out, trying to find purchase against the bed, “feel so good, Xuxi.”

“Ah, y-you too, hyung,” Lucas says, and lets out a string of curse words in Chinese that Jongin’s brain is too clouded to follow. “So hot and so tight.”

Lucas manages to flip their positions in a show of strength, which makes Jongin’s face turn red. His back lands against the mattress softly, and Lucas takes up the space between his legs, readjusting himself as he pushes back inside.

From this position, Lucas has a bit more control, and Jongin wants to congratulate him on how fast of a learner he seems to be—if only Jongin could remember how to form words.

Lucas’ cock reaches deep inside him, his big hands pushing Jongin’s legs back as he fucks in and out of him. His enthusiasm, and the pure and unfiltered desire written all over his face more than make up for his technique, and Jongin feels himself getting closer to the edge the more Lucas’ fucks him.

He wraps a hand around his own cock, jerking himself in time with Lucas’ thrusts.

“So cute,” Lucas says, and Jongin watches the way he’s focused on the movement of Jongin’s hands on himself.

“S-Stop calling my dick cute,” Jongin groans, even though it makes his hand speed up faster.

“But it’s cute hyung, just like you.” Lucas increases the pace of his movements, eyes never once leaving Jongin's face. The attention makes him blush, reminds him so much why he adores Lucas' company over everyone else's. The sincerity, above all else, is simply unmatched.

Jongin feels a heady warmth rise to his cheeks as he lets out a breathy “Ah _fuck."_ His hands work quicker over himself until it's too much, and he comes with a loud whine all over his abdomen. He paints his stomach in hot spurts, clenching on Lucas’ dick inside him as he rides out the last vestiges of his own pleasure.

He can tell Lucas is close too, if by the way his movements become a little bit more sloppy and _rough_ —something in particular about the latter that Jongin files away in his brain to investigate more about later.

Lucas pulls out of Jongin and cums across his chest as well, his own cum mixing with Jongin’s.

Playfully he dips his fingers into the mess on Jongin’s stomach and mixes it in, rubbing it against Jongin’s skin.

“That was so good,” Lucas says, a little breathless. He sticks his finger in his mouth, sucking off the mixture of cum.

"Hmm," Lucas says thoughtfully.

"How does it taste?"

He shrugs, flopping onto the bed next to Jongin, chest heaving. "Not as bad as I expected."

They lay in silence for a bit, both catching their breaths, before Jongin says softly, "It was really good. The sex, I mean. Not you licking our cum off your hands." 

Lucas laughs. 

"Okay, maybe that was a little good, too."

"Knew you'd say that," Lucas replies, rolling his eyes.

Jongin reaches for his bag and pulls out some wipes, cleaning his stomach of all the now semi-dried cum, before tossing the dirty wipes towards the floor. He’ll worry about those tomorrow.

Instead, he lays back against the sheets, body facing towards Lucas who is still flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. jongin feels the tendrils of sleep gripping him, mind fuzzy and body sated from a good fuck.

“How… how was it?” Jongin asks tentatively. “Was it… okay?” His question seems to catch Lucas off guard, who turns his body towards Jongin, a look of confusion on his face.

“Of course it was, Jongin,” he says, reaching out his hand to cup Jongin’s cheek. It makes a fire burn in his belly, when Lucas’ slips up and forgets the _hyung_. It makes Jongin tingle all over, the way Lucas touches him so gently in return.

“I’m glad then,” Jongin says shyly. He grips Lucas’ hand on his cheek with his own, squeezing Lucas’ fingers.

Lucas draws in, moving his face closer, before Jongin does the same.

Their lips meet in a tentative kiss that soon turns into a slow, sensual make out, with no rush or desire to push further again. It's just the soft push and pull of their mouths melting together. Jongin gasps, sighing into the kiss as Lucas pushes his tongue against the inside of Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin doesn’t know how long they kiss for, just laying there in each other’s arms, before he falls asleep with a blanket tucked under his chin, deep in the warmth of Lucas’ embrace.

—

They’re all huddled under the awning and umbrellas attached to Taemin’s trailer, bowls of breakfast laid out on the tables in front of them. Jongin eats through his breakfast slowly, sitting as gently as he can on the folding chair. His backside is just a _tad_ sore. He looks at Baekhyun who wags his eyebrows at him conspiratorially, and Jongin mentally hopes Baekhyun understands the _shut the hell up_ vibes he’s sending his direction now.

They continue eating breakfast in relative peace, Lucas every now and then reaching out and squeezing Jongin’s upper thigh. It makes Jongin feel wanted and warm inside, blush rising to his cheeks.

He thinks perhaps, they might have been able to get away with last night after all.

That is of course, until _Ten_ decides to open his mouth.

“So,” Ten says, “did you enjoy yourself?” he looks directly at Lucas.

“What—“

Jongin’s spoon clinks against the edge of his bowl.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ten repeats, sly look on his face. There are similar expressions of barely contained laughter on Mark and Taeyong’s faces, with Taemin sporting one of the most confusing expressions Jongin’s ever seen.

“You were very loud,” Baekhyun adds, ever so cheeky, hooking his leg over Ten’s thigh. There are twin smirks on both of their faces.

“ _Hyyyyyyyunnnnnnng,_ ” Jongin whines, covering his face.

Lucas looks a bit confused for a second longer, before realization dawns on him. He lets out a bark of laughter, triggering snickers from the remaining SuperM members.

“Oh,” he says, thoughtfully, “well yes. I did enjoy myself. Thank you for asking.” Lucas looks at Jongin, before planting his hand on Jongin’s thigh. He squeezes his leg tightly.

“We enjoyed ourselves,” he adds on mischievously.

“Oh _god,_ ” Jongin says burying his head in his hands. “Oh, god.”

“What’s going on guys?” Taemin asks, finally looking up from his food.

That question seems to set everyone off, uproarious laughter breaking through, with Mark and Taeyong being none other than the loudest ones around the table.

In a show of affection, Lucas takes Jongin’s hand off his face and brings it to his mouth, kissing Jongin’s knuckles. He leans in closely, just so only Jongin can hear. “We can do it again, right?”

Jongin has half a mind to be stubborn, but the sincerity in Lucas’ eyes never wavers. The intensity of his gaze and affection makes Jongin blush.

“Yes,” he says, leaning over to kiss Lucas squarely on the mouth.

Someone around the table is fake gagging amidst the laughter, but neither Lucas nor Jongin can be bothered to care.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave a kudos/comment and tell me what you think!!


End file.
